Hacking into the Family Tree
by TheOriginalAussieNinja
Summary: Cammie has a brother and it's... Jonas? Way better then the summary, please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hacking into the Family Tree

**Disclaimer:**** I own absolutely nothing!**

Chapter 1 – Siblings

**Cammie = Chameleon**

**Bex = Brit bomb**

**Liz = Miss Firewall**

**Macey = Need no intro**

**Zach = Classified**

**Grant = Muscles**

**Jonas = Viral**

**Nick = Smoke**

Chameleon logged on

Brit bomb logged on

Miss Firewall logged on

Need no intro logged on

Classified logged on

Muscles logged on

Viral logged on

Smoke logged on

**Chameleon: You know we can talk in the common room right, you know the one that was built after Blackthorne merged with Gallagher, the awesome one?**

**Brit bomb: Hello to you to Cameron**

**Miss Firewall: She's in the same room as us Bex**

**Need no intro: But the guys aren't, what would Madam Dabney think Cam?**

**Chameleon: Fine, hello everybody**

**Classified: Hey Gallagher girl and everyone would here us in the common room**

**Muscles, Viral and Smoke: Agreed**

**Brit bomb: Creepy much**

**Miss Firewall: What are you up to Jonas?**

**Chameleon: Wow Liz you don't waste time do you?**

**Chameleon: That hurt Liz…**

**Muscles: What did we miss?**

**Need no intro: Liz threw a pillow at Cammie**

**Smoke: Interesting name babe**

**Need no intro: Nick what did I say about calling me babe?**

**Smoke: Not to**

**Classified: Whipped**

**Viral: Whipped**

**Muscles: So whipped**

**Chameleon, Brit bomb and Miss Firewall: Shut up boys**

**Smoke: Whipped**

**Need no intro: You're all whipped!**

**Miss Firewall: So Jonas what are you up to?**

**Brit bomb: Awww nerd love**

**Viral: *insert eye roll* I'm hacking Gallagher**

**Chameleon: Jonas! You can't hack Gallagher!**

**Viral: Too late**

**Classified: What did you find, you just went super pale?**

**Chameleon: Zach don't encourage him!**

**Viral: Umm Cam, we need to go see your mom. Now**

**Chameleon: Ok….. Meet you at her office**

Chameleon logged off

Viral logged off

**Brit bomb: that was weird….**

**Muscles: Never seen Jonas look like that before**

**Need no intro: Well as much as I love this convo, I have homework**

**Brit bomb: Me too**

Need no intro logged off

Brit bomb logged off

**Miss Firewall: Have to help them with their homework**

Miss Fire wall logged off

**Smoke: I'm sick of typing I'm just going to talk to you guys**

**Classified and Muscles: Agreed**

**Smoke: That really is creepy**

Smoke logged off

Classified logged off

Muscles logged off

Cammie's POV

Jonas and I were sitting on the couch of my mom's office. "Mom, can we tell the others?"

"No kiddo, we don't want people finding out"

"So, I was kidnapped when we were 18 months old" Jonas mumbled.

"Yeah, we were at the park and one minute you were there and the next you were gone" mom was close to tears now. Jonas and I both got up to comfort her; it didn't feel weird that Jonas was there. More like it was right, like my little family was now complete.

"Okay, so we can't tell the others" he confirmed more to himself then anyone else as we comforted mom. Jonas was kidnapped by the circle when we were 18 months old; he grew up with a family called the Andersons. Now you are up to speed.

Mom had calmed down, so I decided to ask the question that had been eating at me during the past 3 minutes and 22 seconds. "Mom, who's older?" she openly laughed at my question and Jonas smiled.

"Sorry sweetie, Jonas is by 55 seconds"

"Looks like I'm the big brother" he grinned.

"Jonas, you're welcome to join Cammie and me on our Sunday night dinners. If you want to" she said warily.

"I'd love to…. Mom"

"Come on we better go, see you tomorrow night mom" I grabbed Jonas' hand and we walked out of the office.

"So brother and sister huh?" he started, blushing.

"Yeah, but I don't see how you can be the older one. I'm stronger" I scoffed.

"You may be, but I'm smarter" he started to run back to his dorm, probably scared of my reaction.

"What did you say!" I sprinted after him.

I had almost caught up him. I rounded the corner that was 3 feet away from his dorm door; I couldn't see him so I figured he was already inside. I took one step, and then I was tackled to the ground. Jonas started to tickle me. How did he know this was my weakness?

"Say it, say that I, Cameron Morgan declare that Jonas Anderson is smarter!" he was on top of me. I shook my head, I refused to give in.

"Never" I cried before bursting out into a fit of uncontrollable giggles.

"Say it" Jonas said, tickling me more (if that was possible). I shook my head. He kept going until I couldn't take it anymore.

"Ok, ok" he stopped, but stayed on top of me so I couldn't escape. I caught my breath then continued "I, Cameron Morgan declare that Jonas Anderson is smarter!"

"Good, now we agree" he got off me then helped me to my feet. We walked to his door.

"Now remember not to tell anyone" I reminded.

"I know Cam, I am the smarter one" I just knew he was never going to let me live this down.

He opened the door to his room. No one was there, good. I hugged Jonas and whispered in his ear. "Night big brother" I pulled away and he was blushing.

"Night Cam", of course that was when Zach decided to walk out of the bathroom. He looked weirdly at us but turned away before I could read too much into his expression.

"I'll see you tomorrow Jonas, bye" I quickly turned on my heel and got the hell out of there, I hoped Jonas would survive.

Zach's POV

Cam was hugging Jonas and whispering in his ear, WTF! I turned away not wanting to see anymore. Jonas better be able to explain himself.


	2. Chapter 2 God help me please

Chapter 2 – God help me please

Jonas POV

Zach was glaring at me. Crap, I was a dead man. God help me please! "Where are the others?" I asked, hoping they were hiding so they could save me if Zach went ape and killed me.

"They're with the girls. What was that with Cammie?"

"What was what?" I asked.

"You know what, what happened on Miss Morgan's office?" I could see him getting angry now, he always extremely protective over Cam.

"I can't tell you it's classified" I replied.

"What?"

"I said it's classified, but there is nothing going on between me and Cam. I'm going to do extra credit" I stood up and left the room I just entered. How could he think I liked Cammie? I love Liz, wait did I just say love? Well we have been going out for a while now. I love Liz Stutton.

I sat in the labs for a while just thinking about the news I got. I'm Cam's older brother. I walked back to the room and got into bed, Zach glaring at me the whole way and Grant and Nick looking really confused. Zach obviously hadn't told them. Then I remembered tomorrow I had my first dinner with my family tomorrow. I couldn't wait.

**-Time Skip-**

Cammie's POV

I had spent most of Sunday with Zach, in the secret passage way. He asked me about Jonas and I repeated what Jonas said. It was classified. But Zach being Zach didn't like that answer so he spent the next 2 hours, 36 minutes and 28 seconds trying to convince me to tell him. It didn't work.

"Come on it's time for dinner" I said pushing myself off his lap and standing up. I reached down and helped him up even though I knew he didn't need it. I just liked holding his hand and he obviously did to because he didn't let go once we were standing.

"I can skip dinner" he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. It was sweet but I pulled away before it turned into something more.

"Yes but I can't. Come on" I grabbed his hand and pulled him into the hallway. We met all of our friends out side the hall. I glanced at Jonas; he nodded slightly, telling me he had an excuse to get away from our friends.

"Well I'll catch you guys later" I gave Zach a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and walking away.

Jonas POV

I watched Cammie walk away; the others had already walked inside except for Liz. I turned to her "Hey got to finish something for Dr Fibs I'll talk to you later" I kissed her on the cheek which caused her to blush like she had been all day. We had spent the whole day together and it had been amazing. So I decided it was a perfect time to tell her. I leaned in and whispered in her ear "I love you Liz" I heard her gasp as I pulled away. She had a stunned expression on her face.

I was starting to get worried; she hadn't said anything for 11 seconds. Oh no, did I rush into it? Did she not feel the same way? "I got to go" I turned and walked away and mentally slapped myself for telling her that I loved her.

"Jonas!" I whipped around to se Liz throwing herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I love you too Jonas" relief washed over me. Thank god for that! I kissed her.

"Now I really have to go" I let her go and followed her with my eyes until she slipped inside the hall.

I walked towards Cammie's mom's… I mean my mom's office. I went in and sat down next to Cam on the couch.

**-Time Skip-**

Cammie's POV

Dinner was awesome! It was better with Jonas there, this time he walked me back to my dorm room. "Tonight was fun, it felt… better with you there"

"Yeah, I'll guess I'll see you tomorrow" we had reached my door. I gave him a hug and of course that was the moment Bex decided to open the door. Jonas and I jumped away from each other.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow Jonas" I finished.

"Umm, ok. Night Cam, Bex" he quickly turned on his heel and walked away. I looked at Bex who was giving me a strange look.

"What?"

"What was that?" she said. I stepped around her into our room.

"It was nothing. How was your day with Grant?" I tried to change the subject, it worked.

"Bloody awesome!" Bex got a silly smile on her face she swore she would never get. I chuckled and sat down on my bed. Macey was reading a magazine and Liz was on her laptop.

"Well I'm going to see what the boys are up to" I reached for my laptop and then the other girls followed suit. Soon we were all logged on.

**Cammie = Chameleon**

**Bex = Brit bomb**

**Liz = Miss Firewall**

**Macey = Need no intro**

**Zach = Classified**

**Grant = Muscles**

**Jonas = Viral**

**Nick = Smoke**

Chameleon logged on

Brit bomb logged on

Miss Firewall logged on

Need no intro logged on

Classified logged on

Muscles logged on

Smoke logged on

**Brit bomb: What are you guys up to?**

**Muscles: Nothing really, what about you?**

**Need no intro: same**

**Miss Firewall: Where's Jonas?**

**Smoke: Dunno, he might still be in the labs.**

**Brit bomb: can't be, just saw him hugging Cam**

**Classified: WHAT? AGAIN?**

**Miss Firewall: Cammie, why were you hugging Jonas?**

**Chameleon: Bex! What the hell? Why did you tell them?**

**Brit bomb: Sorry! It just slipped out!**

Viral has logged on

**Classified: Jonas were you hugging Cam again?**

**Viral: Ummm, yes**

**Miss Firewall: Jonas why dos it say here Dr Fibs isn't running any other projects at the moment?**

**Smoke: What the hell is going on?**

**Need no intro: Looks like Zach is jealous**

**Classified: Of course I am one of my best friends was hugging my girlfriend!**

**Brit bomb: Everyone calm down!**

**Brit bomb: Now Cam, is anything going on with you and Jonas?**

**Chameleon: No**

**Brit bomb: Jonas, where were you tonight if there is no extra credit projects?**

**Viral: Ummm Cam a little help please?**

**Chameleon: He was with me**

**Everyone except for Jonas and Cammie: WHAT?**

**Miss Firewall: Jonas what is going on?**

**Viral: I can't tell you Liz, but I promise nothing is going on with me and Cam**

**Chameleon: Same goes for you Zach**

**Miss Firewall: Ok Jonas I believe you**

**Chameleon: Zach?**

**Classified: I don't know**

**Chameleon: What's that supposed to mean?**

**Classified: It means I'm not sure about you**

**Chameleon: What? Don't you trust me?**

**Classified: You took Jonas to a Sunday dinner and not me?**

**Chameleon: You know what? I don't have to deal with this right now!**

Chameleon has logged off

I started to cry. How could he not trust me?

Jonas POV

**Classified: You took Jonas to a Sunday dinner and not me?**

**Chameleon: You know what? I don't have to deal with this right now!**

Chameleon has logged off

**Brit bomb: Nice work Zach!**

Brit bomb logged off

**Need no intro: What is wrong with you?**

Need no intro logged off

**Miss Firewall: Now Cam's crying! You really can be heartless sometimes!**

Miss Firewall logged off

**Viral: What the hell Zach?**

**Classified: Shit I really screwed up**

**Muscles: Really?**

**Smoke: I can't believe you said that!**

**Viral: Let's get off this so we can talk normally**

Classified logged off

Muscles logged off

Smoke logged off

Viral logged off

"Zach, why would you say that? I told you nothing was going on with me and Cam!" I yelled at him. He had made my little sister cry and that was not okay.

"Yeah man, that was out of line" Grant backed me up.

"I don't know why I said it!" Zach yelled he had his head in his hands "Jonas, I haven't been to one of those Sunday dinners yet and I'm her boyfriend, and yet you went to one tonight. I guess I just over reacted" this made sense but still, he had hurt Cammie.

"It was to do with the other night, it was nothing major. You need to apologise to Cammie tomorrow"

"I will" I flicked off the lights and got into bed. Keeping this secret from our friends and not screwing things up was going to be hard. God help me please.


	3. Chapter 3 Snappish much

Chapter 3 – Snappish much

Cammie's POV

I cried myself to sleep with the girls comforting me. I can't believe Zach would think I would cheat on him! I woke up extra early on Monday, and when I say a little I mean a lot. I got changed into my school uniform and left the room. I walked down to the dining hall and sat down. The chefs were only just putting out the food. That's how early it was.

I picked at food not really in the mood to eat. You may be wondering why me, Cammie Morgan the opposite of a morning person is up this early. I got up this early because I knew Macey would want to cover up my red puffy eyes with make-up. But I didn't want them covered up; I wanted Zach to see just how much pain he had caused.

The hall slowly started to fill. I received a lot of side ways glances from everybody but I didn't care. The girls ran inside and sat down on either side of me so all of the boys could sit opposite us. "They're coming" Liz whispered. I didn't need to look up to know she was talking about Zach. They sat down, I could tell by the scraping of chairs, but I kept picking at my food not looking up. No one said anything, the silence was so loud.

"Cam" Zach started, but I shook my head. I didn't want to hear his excuses, he had hurt me. _Don't cry, don't cry _but I couldn't help it. A single tear slid down my cheek I quickly wiped it away.

"Gallagher girl, look at me please!" he pleaded. I snapped my head up and he gasped when he saw my eyes.

"My name is Cammie!" I yelled, I pushed away from the table and ran out of the hall. My friends knew better then to follow me. I ran to a secret passage and collapsed on the floor. I let the tears flow free.

Zach's POV

I followed her to the secret passage; I opened the door and slipped inside. I saw Cam on the floor. I walked over and slid down beside her. "Cammie, I'm sorry I over reacted last night. I guess I was just jealous that Jonas got to go to one of those dinners before me"

She looked up, her eyes were red and puffy.

"I told you there was nothing was going on, it was about the other night. Don't you trust me?" He voice cracked on the question. Then I saw how much I had hurt her.

"Oh god" I wrapped my arms around her "Of course I trust you! I'm so sorry Cam, can you forgive me?" she nodded and my body flooded with relief. I hugged her tighter, and then pressed her lips to mine. I better not screw up again.

**-Time Skip-**

Cammie's POV

How I managed to cut my toe open, I'll never know! Jonas knocked on the door to my room. I was chilling here after classes seeing as it hurt to walk around.

"Hey" I said and then motioned for him to come in. He came and sat next to me.

"Sorry about the toe" he said sympathetically. We sat there talking for a while. Just talking, like brother and sister. It was nice.

"We better go or we will be late to dinner" I stood up slowly with the help of Jonas. I tripped and fell into his arms; of course that's when Zach decided to come see me.

"Hey Gallag…" he stopped talking when he saw my position. He turned around and walked away before I could say anything. Crap!

Bex's POV

I saw Zach walking rather angrily towards the dining hall.

"You know Cam's hurt?" I called referring to the fact she cut her toe open with an axe during P&E.

"Yes" he snapped at me. Slightly, but not really, cut by what he said I curtly turned around and walked away promising myself never to mention this to Cam and to never think about it again so I didn't think of Cam's man as a total ass. Sometimes I don't know what she sees in him. He can be so snappy!

Cammie's POV

Jonas had to go to the labs so I walked to the dining hall on my own. I opened the doors to the dining hall and started to walk inside. I looked for Zach wanting to explain for this afternoon.

I glanced around while walking towards Bex, "Hey Bex where Zach…." I trailed off when I saw him sitting next to Tina. She was all over him and he looked like he was enjoying it. I can't believe him! I turned around and ran out of the without looking back.

Bex's POV 

I watched Cammie run out, crushed. I was going to kick Zach's ass. I walked over tapped him on the shoulder. He looked at me and I pulled back and punched him square in the face. I flicked my hair and walked away to find Cam. Zach Goode is officially an ass.


	4. Chapter 4 Tea Parties

Chapter 4 – Tea parties

**I dedicate the chapter to Daniel Morecombe, may you rest in peace.**

Cammie's POV

I ran straight to the labs knowing that's where I would find the one person, the only person that could make me feel better. Jonas. I pushed the door open, it was empty. I ran and checked all the labs. Nothing, he must be in his room.

I pulled the door open and saw Jonas sitting there typing away on his laptop. Gawd my brother is such a nerd!

"Cam what are…" he stopped talking when he saw my face. I must have looked like mess but I didn't care. I ran into Jonas' arms. He hugged me.

"Cam what happened?"

"Zach… Tina…" was all I managed to choke out. But I knew he understood.

Jonas just let me cry into his shoulder without protest, he just let me cry it out like I knew I needed to. After 7 minutes and 43 seconds the door opened. I glanced up and saw Zach standing in the doorway. He started to walk towards me but Jonas stood up in front of me.

"I don't think she wants to talk to you" he was defending me! I wiped my eyes and went to stand behind Jonas' shoulder.

"Cam I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" the words tumbled out of Zach's mouth, but they had no meaning anymore.

"Get out" I whispered.

"What?" he said.

"I said get out" louder this time.

"Cam I…"

"Get out, get out, **get out**!" I screamed at him. He slowly walked backwards but it wasn't fast enough for me. I picked up a chair from one of the desks in the room and threw it at him. That got him moving. He fell out the door.

All the anger I felt drained from my body and was replaced with sadness. I fell to my knees and started to cry again. Jonas picked me up bridal style and let me cry into his chest as he carried me to my dorm.

He put me down on my bed. I don't know how but he knew I needed comfort from my friends now. I curled up on my side and continued to cry. I heard Jonas leave and them 33 seconds later my friends enter. They hugged me and said all the right things and soon all my tears dried up.

"I know what the first project is for tomorrow" Macey started. I looked up to see an evil grin of her face.

"What?" my voice was hoarse from crying.

"Burn all the stuff he ever gave you in front of the whole school at lunch tomorrow of course!"

"That is bloody brilliant Mace!" Bex cried, and for the first time that night I smiled.

"I have the best idea that will mess with his head as well. Why don't we….." Bex added. She could be so evil!

I woke up the next morning a lot more calm then I thought I would. What Zach did really hurt but knowing I got to exact revenge made me feel a whole lot better.

**-Time Skip-**

Everyone was seated at lunch except for us four, Macey walked up to the podium, time for the show.

"Can I have everybody's attention please?" Macey started "Okay, so yesterday, none other than the infamous Zachary Goode cheated on a good friend of mine, Cammie?" I stepped out and onto the stage next to Macey with Liz and Bex flanking me.

I was standing next a huge oil barrel, it was empty with wood at the bottom, and I took the microphone and stared out at all the students. "My friends and I decided the best way to move on from Zach was to get rid of all my memories of him" I dropped a match into the barrel and it caught on fire. Bex turned on the stereo and 'Good Luck' by the Basement Jaxx started to blare out of the speakers. Here we go. **(A/N all gifts are made up for the purposes of this scene)**

"First of all a note he left me" I dropped it into the burning barrel.

_Tell me tell me is life just a playground  
>Think you're the real deal honey<br>and someone'll always look after you  
><em>

"A necklace he gave me for valentines" Zach's face was priceless, serves him right. _  
>But wake up baby<br>You're so totally deluded  
>You'll end up old and lonely<br>If you don't get a bullet in your head_

"Pictures of when we were happy" I dropped one in.

_Good luck good luck  
>Good luck in your new bed<br>Enjoy your nightmares honey  
>When you're resting your head<em>

"Pictures of before I found out you were a cheater" a dropped another in.

_You sold me sold me  
>Sold me down the river now<br>Hope you're feeling happy now  
>Now you'll always have a sneer in your smile<em>

"Pictures of before I realized you don't trust me to be faithful. You thought I had a thing with Jonas of all people" I shot Liz an apologetic look. I dropped the last photo in.

_But wake up baby  
>You're so totally deluded<br>You'll end up old and lonely  
>If you don't get a bullet in your head<em>

"Zach, you didn't trust me. You really should of" his face was hilarious. For the first time I noticed that he was sitting in his own. Huh, guess Nick, Jonas and Grant didn't approve of what he did either.

_Good luck good luck  
>Good luck in your new bed<br>Enjoy your nightmares honey  
>When you're resting your head<em>

"You caused me pain, but I'd like to thank you" he looked really confused.

_And I'm glad so glad that I'm done with you  
>No more crying crying leaving me so black and blue<br>You backed me up against the wall but I stand tall  
>Don't give a damn no more<em>

"Thank you for making me realize that I am better off without you"

_Oh baby bye bye  
>No more lies<br>No more lies  
>No more lies<br>Without you_

"Now I can finally get rid of all my memories" now he looked even more confused. That was until I called Liz forward.

_Good good luck  
>In your new bed<br>Enjoy your nightmares when your resting your head  
>Good good luck<br>In your new bed  
>Enjoy your nightmares<em>

"Lizzie, can you bring me the tea please" everyone gasped when the realised I was about to erase my memories of Zach. Or they thought I was anyway.

_Good luck good luck  
>Good luck in your new bed<br>Enjoy your nightmares honey  
>When you're resting your head<em>

The song ended so I raised the cup and drank every last drop. Now everyone knows it doesn't work instantly so I had time to tell everyone, mainly Zach what was going to happen.

"Now in 46 seconds I won't be able to remember anything about Zach except that I hate him" I looked Zach straight in the eyes "Goodbye Zach." I fell over.


	5. Chapter 5 Comforting Discoveries

Chapter 5 – Comforting Discoveries

Cammie's POV

Okay if you haven't figured it out yet I didn't actually drink memory erasing tea. I just pretended to so we could freak Zach out. I stood up and glanced around the room. I saw everyone's shocked faces and my friend's smug smiles. Let's freak him out.

"Guys, why is everyone staring at me? Especially that Zach kid, he's freaking me out!" I made my voice frantic and uncomfortable.

"You just burned all of Zach's stuff" Bex said smugly.

"Oh ok, what did he do now? I mean I didn't think there was anything that guy could do to make me hate him more!" gestured at him.

"Cammie, do you remember why you hate Zach?" Macey said. I pretended to think about it.

"Actually no I don't. Oh well, all I know is that I never have and never will have a nice feeling towards that idiot. Now can we please get off the stage the starring is really freaking me out? As I clearly stated before" I quickly jumped of the stage and hurried to the back of the hall with the others. I sat down next to Jonas.

"Cam, I found out about the people that took me as a baby. Talk to you about it tonight" he whispered in my ear. I nodded and looked at Zach who had now moved to sit across from me.

"What do you want?" I sneered.

"Don't you care that you don't know why you hate me?" he smirked.

"No not really. Now would you please vacate the area?" I asked as politely as I could to someone I was currently angry at. I mean he cheated on me! With Tina!

"You know we used to be dating" he continued totally ignoring me. So the polite way didn't work maybe this way would?

"I said move douche bag"

"No I don't think I will"

"Fine then" I picked up my plate of food and threw it at his head. My move was so unexpected he didn't have time to react. It hit him right in the face. I heard a crack and Zach pulled the plate away to reveal a bleeding, crooked nose. The girls and I burst out laughing.

After laughing for 2 minutes straight, I stood up. "Yeah, I don't really care that I don't know why I hate you, all I know is that I do. So you know" I shrugged and walked out of the hall. I wonder how long until he figures out I'm faking it.

I woke up early the next morning and went in search for Jonas. I was hoping he had found out more about the people that kidnapped him as a baby. Turned out he had.

"The circle of what?" we were sitting in the deserted dining hall.

"The Circle of Cavan, they are a terrorist group that Gillian Gallagher stopped. They took me as a baby when mom and dad were distracted at the park. They took me in retaliation to one of there agents that our dad killed" he let out a breath.

"Okay, well at least we know now. Does mom know?"

"Yes, I already told her. So do you really not remember Zach?" Jonas whispered the last part. I let out a giggle.

"Yes of course I remember him! The girls and I just did it to mess with Zach's head"

"It's working then" he said blatantly. The hall was slowly starting to fill so we had to end this conversation soon.

"What do you mean?" I replied quickly.

"Well after a trip to the infirmary, he spent the rest of the night freaking out over the memory thing and yelling at himself for the thing with Tina" I was gob smacked. He cared that much?

"Really? Wow" I saw Zach and the others walk in and immediately started to talk about something else. "Yeah Liz would love that! Oh hey guys, what is **he **doing here?" I eyed Zach up and down with a disapproving look.

"He is just asking us if you really did erase your memories. So I said if you erased them you wouldn't remember erasing them" Macey huffed clearly annoyed by Zach.

"So you really don't remember anything Gallagher girl?" He said cautiously as everyone sat down and began to eat.

"Okay 1) No, because there is nothing to remember because I never forgot anything and 2) since when do you call me Gallagher girl? That is such a stupid nickname. Let me guess you're going to say I call you Blackthorne boy when I never would because I only give nicknames to people I like. And I do not like you." Zach looked taken aback by what I had said but the girls gave me a knowing smile and nod. Saying I had done well.

"What no witty remark?" I sneered. I kept eating while conversation whirled around me. All I could think about was what Jonas had just told me. The Circle of Cavan, when I think about it, it did sound familiar. I guess I didn't need to worry now. They had taken my brother away and now I had gotten him back. That was all that mattered.

"Cammie" I looked up to see Jonas calling me.

"Yeah?"

"She also said we could tell them about the news if we wanted to"

"Really? Awesome!" I grinned hugely. Knowing Bex was going to kill me for not telling her and Zach would feel even worse about what he had done.

"What? Tell us what?" Liz said frantically. I could practically see the cogs turning in her head trying to figure it out. Here goes nothing.

"My dear friends and Zach a boy I don't want particularly want to be here" I fluttered my eyelashes at him "I have some news….." then the window smashed.


	6. Chapter 6 Chat room to the Rescue

Chapter 6 – Chat Room to the Rescue

Cammie's POV

The window smashed and 17 people cloaked in black came pouring through the window, and they were coming at me? Why, I didn't know but all I did know was that they weren't good. Everyone had stood up and fought them off before they could get very far.

I was pretty confident that was the end when suddenly literally 100 more of the figures coated in black came through the back doors. All the students were in a fighting stance and using it now, including me. I had just finished knocking one out when a voice rang out loud and clear.

"Don't move or the little nerd here gets a bullet through his brain" mom and I froze dead in our tracks when we saw who it was. Jonas was standing there with a gun poised to fire one inch from his head. The woman holding it was looking me directly in the eye.

"No!" Liz and I yelled at the same time. Which got me very odd looks; it took me second to figure out that it was because no one knew I was Jonas' sister, but now was not the time to tell them. So I ignored the looks and continued.

"What do you want?" I said.

"You. Now come here or Jonas won't be around much longer"

"Ok" I started towards them but not before Zach grabbed my wrist.

"You are not going with them" he said as he tried to yank me back, but I was not going to let my twin brother die because my ex-of-an-asshole-boyfriend says so.

"Oh yes I am" I pulled free and ran to the woman's side.

She lowered her weapon and grabbed me roughly and started to push me out the window towards the helicopter that I saw waiting.

"Any last words dear, you probably won't be seeing them again" the woman said, an evil glint in her eye. I shivered but answered none the less.

"Mom I love you, you too Jonas" Liz looked shocked while Zach looked like he had been punched in the gut.

"I love you to Cam" Jonas replied. Liz cracked, tears flooded down her cheeks and I wanted to scream out that we were twins but the psycho lady beside me wasn't having that.

"Making someone cry, nice. Now come on princess" but it definitely wasn't a compliment. She shoved me into the helicopter, gagged me and knocked me out. And, obviously I don't really know what happened after that.

Jonas POV

I saw the helicopter fly away. I turned around to see a crying Liz as she fled the room, and them I remembered what I had said to Cammie and how she and the others would have interpreted that. "Liz I can explain!" I yelled as I ran. I followed her to the labs. I wrapped my arms around her. I expected her to pull away but she didn't, she just cried into my shoulder.

"How can you explain this? You just said that you love Cam, you said you loved me!" she yelled at me.

"I do love you, more then anything in the world. It's just Cam is…" I let the sentence drop.

"What? Cam is what?" she gazed into my eyes, hers were red and puffy. I couldn't deny her anything in this state. So I bent down and whispered in her ear:

"Cammie is my twin" I breathed.

"What?" she screeched loudly.

"She is my twin, so I love Cammie but in the family way. Any other way would be weird" the thought grossed me out even more when I said it. Liz giggled at my expression; it was the best sound in the world.

"Oh well that's ok then. We better go tell the others then and make up a plan to rescue Cam" she stood up and took my hand as we walked to mom's office.

I stopped just short of the door and turned to look at her. "I love you Elizabeth Stutton"

"I love you to Jonas Anderson" I pecked her on the lips. I pushed the door open to the office and saw mom sitting at her desk and Mr Solomon, Zach, Grant, Bex and Macey lining the walls. Liz pulled me down onto the couch.

"Okay do we know who took Cam?" Bex started.

"Yes, it was the CoC. They took Cammie in retaliation of mom and her getting me back" I muttered. I had thought about this on the way here.

"Cammie got you back from what? A relationship with Liz" Bex spat at me, I swear at that moment she was going to punch me.

"No, I am Cammie's twin brother, that why I said I love her, why I have been hanging out with her so much" I glared at Zach "I was taken when we were 18 months old by a terrorist group called the Circle of Cavan. They took me in retaliation for our dad killing one of their main members. Now they took Cam in retaliation for me finding out who my family is" I said. They all looked shocked while Mr S and mom shared a knowing look.

"Go get some sleep we will plan in the morning" mom said. All of us nodded mutely knowing there was no use in arguing. Once we were all out of the office we all went to the library and sat down on the worn couches.

"So you are brother and sister?" Macey repeated. I nodded.

"Bet you feel like an arse now, don't you Zach" Bex sneered, can't say I blame her either.

"Shut-up Baxter, it's not like she remembers anyway" he spat back.

"Umm she remembers everything. Like Cam would intentionally erase her own memory. She remembers everything" Liz said. Zach looked dumbfounded. Bored of this conversation I went onto the chat room to see if I could have a chat with Liz in private. I nudged her. She saw what I was doing and pulled out her phone as well.

Viral logged on

Miss Firewall logged on

**Viral: Zach is going to be beating himself up over this until we find Cammie**

**Miss Firewall: What do you mean?**

**Viral: Well once we find her he can apologise and beg until she forgives him**

Chameleon logged on

**Viral: Cam?**

**Miss Firewall: How are you on here?**

**Chameleon: I habent got much time whgatever you do dont cone loook fof me**

**Viral: Like hell! Where are you?**

**Chameleon: Unser polive headwartyers**

**Miss Firewall: Which one?**

Brit bomb logged on

**Chameleon: Crap! Why did I tell you that! Don't come look for me. I don't want you to die**

**Brit bomb: 1) how are you on here? 2) like I could die?**

**Chameleon: Domt look for mw dont come for ne you will die It is imposssible to get me ouit of heere. Please stay away! Jonas your mother is so fredaking charming….. I havce to go. Telll my momm I love her **

Chameleon has been disconnected

Viral logged off

Miss Firewall logged off

Brit bomb logged off

"We need to find her now!" Bex screeched as we all stood up and ran to mom's office. Liz explained everything to the others on the way to the office. I knew things weren't good. Everything Cammie had said wasn't spelt right, which means she was doing it blind, so her hands were behind her back or she was blind folded or both.

I pushed open the door to find Mr S and mom making plans to find Cammie without us. I didn't care.

"I know where to find Cammie!" I said.

"Where?" they all said at exactly the same time.

"Dallas, Texas"


	7. Chapter 7 Stay Away

Chapter 7 – Stay away

Cammie's POV

I woke up and was in a small cement room tied to a particularly uncomfortable metal chair that was bolted to the floor (I looked down and saw the bolts). And when I say tied I mean ankles chained to the legs and hand-cuffed wrists behind my back. Now this situation wouldn't have been so scary if the walls were covered in dried blood. Not a good sign. The door burst open.

"Hello Cameron, glad to see you're awake" she said. Her hair was short and dirty blonde, she wasn't that tall either but she was definitely muscled. Her sharp blue eyes darted over my tired form.

"Who are you? Where am I?" I said keeping my voice steady.

"You are **under** the Dallas, Texas Ranger Station and I am Jonas' mother" her answer surprised because one I didn't think she was going to answer and two I didn't think Jonas' mom would be such a bitch! At least I could maybe contact the others and tell them where I am….. But obviously she had thought of that.

"Oh and before you think of contacting **my **son with your where abouts, you might want to know what security we have" I coughed when she said her son. That was a lie, Jonas was my brother.

"Ok I'll bite what would they have to go through?" I glanced up at her curiously. She went and opened the door and leaned up against its frame.

"Well for starters there are pressure all around your chair that are set off if extra 2 grams of wait are put on them" she clapped her hands and red lasers sparked up around me then turned invisible "if these lasers are touched not only is the persons' skin singed but also they trip an alarm. This door frame also has pressure sensors as well as all the vents that are in this entire building and they have lasers too" she let out a breath and started to walk away, but stopped and skidded back into view. "And if by some miracle they get past all that, there are 500 CoC members in this base. Well tootles!" she waggled her fingers and shut the door behind her.

I had to tell them to stay away. I pushed my leg behind me and opened the small compartment that is in the base of my shoe that holds my phone. After multiple tries I finally heard the familiar sound that told me I was on the chat room. After fumbling a bit, I put on the auto voice that would read out what the others replied.

"Chameleon logged on

**Viral: Cam?**

**Miss Firewall: How are you on here?**

**Chameleon: I habent got much time whatever you do dont cone loook fof me**

**Viral: Like hell! Where are you?**

**Chameleon: Unser polive headquarters**

**Miss Firewall: Which one?**

Brit bomb logged on

**Chameleon: Crap! Why did I tell you that! Don't come look for me. I don't want you to die**

**Brit bomb: 1) how are you on here? 2) like I could die?**

**Chameleon: Domt look for mw dont come for ne you will die It is imposssible to grt me out of heere. Please stay away! Jonas your mother is so fredaking charming….. I havce to go. Telll my momm I love her **

Chameleon has been disconnected"

I had thrown my phone at the floor and smashed it so they couldn't track it. I am so stupid! Why did I tell them where I am? I hope for once they listened to me and stayed away… oh come on, what were the chances of that?


	8. Chapter 8 We're Dead

Chapter 8 – We're dead

Cammie's POV

I woke up and was still tied to the chair and Jonas' fake mother was installing a camera in the corner of the room. Great now she had surveillance on me!

"What do you want now?" I spat at her, not really in the mood for chit chat.

"Now Cameron that is no way to talk to your brother's mother" she tsked.

"You are not his mother" I saw her grow angry at that comment.

"Damn straight I am! I am more of a mother to him then that bitch you call your mother" she slapped me across the face, hard. But I didn't care, she just called my mother a bitch and I wasn't going to take that. I spat in her face, she wiped it away and hit me again. I stayed silent.

Jonas' POV

"So Cammie is hidden in this building" I gestured to the map "well under it anyway"

"How do we even know Cam is under there?" Zach muttered, still beating himself up over the Tina thing. Which was understandable, he was kind of an ass.

"Cammie said my mom was with her, and my mom is in Dallas, Texas and this is their police headquarters" I pointed out the building again. At the moment we were all gathered in my real mom's office making plans to rescue Cam.

"Ahhh guys we have a problem" Liz said in a distressed tone.

"What?" Macey said at her side in a flash.

"Cams was right in telling us to stay away, the security in this place is insane! Hang on wait what's this?" Liz was quiet for a few seconds "I found a live video feed from Cammie's cell and there's someone in there with her"

"Put it on the big screen" after 2 seconds a picture of a small concrete cell appeared on the flat screen, with Cam chained to a chair in the centre and my fake mother with her.

"You are not his mother" Cammie told my mom.

"Damn straight I am! I am more of a mother to him then that bitch you call your mother" she Cam across the face and from the looks of it, it was hard. So in response Cammie spat in her face. She got hit again and Cammie stayed silent like the true spy she is. It went on like this for a while until my mother got bored and left. She clapped her hands as she closed the door and lasers appeared and disappeared.

"We have to get her out soon, Liz what were you saying about security" Zach snapped, obviously not liking the idea of Cammie in pain.

"There are pressure all around your chair that are set off if extra 2 grams of wait are put on them and the same sensors are on all the vents and the door. The lasers we saw not only singe your skin but set off alarms as well; they are all through the duct work and vents. And if you guys some how manage to get through all that there a 500 CoC members in that place"

Bex snorted "We've had harder so how are we going to do this?"

"That's thing Bex, we have never had harder. This place is made so no one and I mean no one can get in" Liz sighed. I had an idea.

"But not from getting out! Liz pass me your laptop" I typed away for 33 seconds "Got it!" I yelled.  
>"Who said that?" Cammie said jerking her head up and looking around. I had reversed the microphone so she could here us.<p>

"Me, now we are not coming to get you" she still looked confused but happy about what I said.

"Good"

"You are busting out"

"What!" everyone said at the exact same time.

"Don't worry, I have a plan" I ran her and the others through my idea.

"Not half bad okay I'll do it tomorrow" Cammie concluded.

"Okay we'll meet where I said. Time to go bye Cam see you soon" I shut off the computer and we all started to get ready to leave.


	9. Chapter 9 The Not So Great Escape

Chapter 9 – The (Not So) Great Escape

**Sorry it's been so long! But here's the next chapter :)**

Cammie's POV

I stayed awake until 4:30 in the morning (I still don't understand why being spy means we have to be awake at such un-godly hours) time to put Jonas' plan into action. I shook out my hair and barely managed to catch my bobby pin as it fell out. I fiddled around for 13 minutes but after a lot of silent swearing I got the cuffs open. I caught them before they crashed to the floor, put them on my lap.

I bent down and again used the pin to unlock the pad locks that held the chain in place on my ankles. Now entirely free, I slipped everything under the chair and returned to my original position as if I was still tied up.

I could here my guard pacing outside my cell door, I groaned really loudly. No reaction, okay lets try this again, I pulled out the hand cuffs and threw them at the door. They landed with a loud clang and I quickly got back to where I was before the guard came in.

He pushed the door open; luckily when he did the cuffs were hidden from view. He pressed a button on his belt and I assumed all the security went down, then strode up and bent down and put his face and inch from mine.

"You're never going to get out so stop making a racket and you might die sooner" he sneered. My hands shot out from behind my back and I hit a pressure point on his neck, he was out like light.

I grabbed the remote he used to turn off the security off him. I ran to the vents to see if the lasers had also been disabled. I peered into the metal tunnel, no red lasers but I could see some about 20 more feet down. From what I could tell it disabled all the security in a 20 foot vicinity of where it was used. I could work with that.

I pulled the cover off and slipped inside and replaced it as quickly as possible. I started on what I assumed was going to be a very, very, very long crawl. Yay…

I crawled across the vents and pressing the button at regular intervals, I twisted and turned. I hit dead ends and had to turn around, I was doing this for ages until I eventually came to a ladder. From what I could see it went for about half a mile. I steadily climbed up until I came to a hatch I pushed it open and hauled myself out.

And guess where I was? The male bathroom of a café, oh and before you ask I could tell it was a café from the noises I could hear outside.

I stepped out and received a weird look from a passing waitress who –thank god- didn't comment. I briskly walked out of the door and out into the warm Texas weather. I glanced up and read the sign. It was exactly where I was meant to meet Jonas, so rather embarrassingly; I went back inside and sat down at a table.

The place was practically deserted with only me and another guy in a suit in the place. Well I suppose it was to be expected seeing as it was only 7:30am. It took me 3 hours to get out of there and I wasn't planning on going back. The lady came and took my order.

I sat quietly and ate my pancakes; I watched the place slowly fill as I waited for 8:00am to roll around seeing as that was when Jonas was coming to pick me up. I saw a van pull up and him jump out. He came inside; we locked eyes and he ran to me. I stood and wrapped my arms around him. I don't know how long we stood there but we pulled away.

"Come on lets go the girls are dying to see you" he said pulling me by the hand.

"Umm Jonas could you please cover the bill, I don't really have any cash…" I trailed off, he nodded and sat $20 down and then tugged me by the hand outside.

I got in the van and was crash tackled by Bex, Macey and Liz. They hugged me and only let go when I told them I couldn't exactly breathe.

"Cammie! I missed you so much" Liz gushed, tears in her eyes. I hugged her again and Macey and Bex.

"Good to have you back Cam" Grant grinned and I couldn't help but grin back. We did the handshake we made up one day when we were bored and then I was engulfed in a hug by Nick, who surprised me but I returned it none the less. I saw Zach figure in the corner. I met his eyes and I saw relief and guilt in them.

"Why is he here?" I muttered moving to sit as far away as possible from him as the van lurched forward with Jonas driving.

"I came to get you Gallagher girl" he smirked.

"Why would you care from what I saw you were all about Tina now" acid dripped from my words and I didn't care.

"I'm sorry Cammie" wow, he used my actual name "I was jealous and stupid and it was the biggest mistake of my life! Please take me back because I… because I.." he stuttered.

"Because what?" The girls and I yelled at the same time.

"Because I love you" he said. He loved me? Oh my god he loved me!

"I love you too Zach!" I screamed and launched myself into his arm as smashing my lips onto his. I received 'awwws' for the girls but I didn't care. I was safe, I had Jonas, I had my friends and Zach loved me. My life was perfect.

**The End**


End file.
